The Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock
by estrella solitaria
Summary: Fragmento basado en Hellsing y un pequeño poema de T.S. Eliot
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo que me gustara lo suficiente para subirlo. Es el primer fanfic de Hellsing que público y, si todo sale como espero, lo continuare. Espero que les guste.

Gracias a Robert por ayudarme con la ortografía y darme ánimos.

---------------------------------

_Vayamos, pues, tú y yo,_

_Cuando la tarde se haya tendido contra el cielo_

_Como un paciente eterizado sobre una mesa;_

_Vayamos, entonces, por calles casi desiertas,_

_Murmurantes retrocesos_

_De noches inquietas en hoteles baratos y de una noche_

_Y empolvadas fondas con conchas de ostras;_

_Calles que se prolongan como un argumento aburrido_

_De intención tediosa_

_Que te llevan a una pregunta abrumadora..._

_OH, no preguntes "¿Qué es?"_

_Vayamos a hacer nuestra visita._

The Love Song by J Alfred Prufrock, T. S. Eliot

La tarde se desliza sobre el día, tenue avatar de noche que vendrá. No es una de esas tardes donde el sol incendia el cielo, murmurando sobre la sangre, encarnación de vida y muerte; no, es un tarde gris que se arrastra lentamente, anunciando otra noche eterna de luchas sin sentido, de batallas que no ganaran ninguna guerra. Otra noche de correr para llegar al mismo lugar. Estoy sola, sola como solo puedo estarlo en estos instantes, los vampiros, mis vampiros, duermen en sus tumbas, Walter acostumbra desaparecer a estas horas. Por unos instantes, tengo tiempo para estar conmigo, solas mi alma y yo. Debería regresar a mi oficina y trabajar, hay papeleo que firmar, reportes que analizar, cientos de detalles necesarios para que Hellsing pueda seguir, pero necesito estar sola, aunque sea solo unos instantes.

Estoy cansada, tan cansada que no puedo moverme, ya no puedo seguir. Estoy cansada de ser alta y orgullosa, e pelear siempre, de no dudar, de mandar y obedecer. Estoy cansada de ser fuerte e indomable. Me paro junto a la ventana, alta, delgada, una ventana barroca. Que correcta es esta ventana, deja el cuarto sumido en la oscuridad, propia para aquellos que vivimos en el reino de lo sobrenatural cazando a las mas viles criaturas. Pero al mismo tiempo deja un delgado hilo de luz, seguramente el arquitecto esperaba que nos recordara para que lucháramos. Pero para mi, solo resalta la oscuridad eterna que es mi destino. Lo que mas deseo en este instante es caer, caer en mis rodillas llorando y que alguien me sostenga. Cualquiera, quien sea, no me importa, solo quiero que dos brazos me rodeen, que me hagan saber que no estoy sola, que hay alguien para protegerme. Deseo, aunque sea por un instante, dejar de luchar, dejar esta fortaleza y ser por un instante débil. Pero no será así, no será así.

Nadie vendrá, yo lo se, es por eso que me permito en este instante desear ser débil, por que se que nadie estará aquí para verlo. Además, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a consolarme, a protegerme, no podrían soportarlo. Están acostumbrados a depender en mí, no sabrían que hacer sin mi fortaleza, se aterrarían. Tal vez, solo tal vez, existe alguien que tendría el valor de sostenerme, alguien que no solo sabe que puedo ser débil, si no que desea que lo sea, aunque sea para verme a sus pies, tal vez él me sostendría. Pero no importa que el este dispuesto a estar a mi lado en mi debilidad, yo nunca me permitiré se débil, ni ante el ni ante nadie.

Así que heme aquí, alta y orgullosa, un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, un pilar de fortaleza, pero lo único que deseo es ser débil. Aquí estoy, deseando llorar, caer, deseando no estar sola. Pero nunca me lo permitiré. Claro que no, yo nunca seré débil, jamás. Es mi destino ser fuerte, lo eligieron para mí mis padres cuando nací, y lo elegí para mi cuando empuñe esa arma en el oscuro calabozo. La noche ha caído, mi faz es fría, sin emoción. Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi oficina, nadie que me viera adivinaría que frágil es esta indomable guerrera.

---------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Y si, aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

---------------------------------

_La niebla amarilla que lava su espalda en el cristal de las vidrieras,_

_El humo amarillo que lava su hocico en el cristal de las vidrieras_

_Pasó su lengua por el interior de las esquinas de la tarde,_

_Se quedó suspenso largo tiempo sobre los charcos de las cunetas,_

_Dejó caer sobre su espalda el tizne que cae de las chimeneas,_

_Se deslizó por la terraza, dio un salto súbito,_

_Y, viendo que era una noche suave de octubre,_

_Se enroscó una vez a la casa y se quedó dormido._

The Love Song by J Alfred Prufrock, T. S. Eliot

Una ventana, alta, delgada, me recuerda las ventanas de mi viejo castillo. Excepto, claro esta, por que esta fue hecha así a propósito. En mi Castillo las ventanas eran altas y delgadas por que al construir los muros solo se podían permitir pequeños espacios entre ellos, o caerían sobre nosotros irremediablemente. Pero eso fue en otros tiempos, este es un edificio moderno, hoy en día los humanos construyen casas sobre seguras vigas, de tal forma que pueden hacer ventanas gigantescas, si lo desean. Los humanos pueden ser débiles, pero nunca se rinden en su deseo de aumentar su seguridad, y a la larga, eso es lo que los hace sobrevivir.

Me deslizo por la mansión, una sombra pesada en el reino e la oscuridad. En una chimenea, una dulce niña descansa agazapada en un sillón demasiado grande para ella. En sus manos sostiene un libro que lee en la tenue y oscilante luz de las brazas de una chimenea. Ella esta inmóvil, pero su sombra danza al son de la salvaje música de las llamas, pero este es fuego atrapado en la piedra de una chimenea, de la misma forma que la oscuridad de su espíritu es prisionera de altas murallas. Su sombra la observa, oscura y resentida, esperando que reclame el destino que ella ha elegido. De pronto, dos ojos rojos la miran inquisidores desde su misma sombra, inquieta, la niña levanta la vista para encontrar dos rojos trozos de carbón. La niña grita aterrada antes de reconocerme, "Maestro, no me asuste" masculla apenada. Río, no hay nada que decir, después de todo.

Mi sombra fluye por las esquinas, hasta llegar a una terraza iluminada por las estrellas. En ella un viejo se apoya en el balcón. Su sombra se proyecta tenue en el océano eterno de pasto que se extiende metros abajo en sus pies. Es una sombra larga, delgada, frágil, derrotada. Lentamente dos alas se extienden en su espalda, tenues hebras al principio que ganan cuerpo misteriosamente. Una leve risa cascada se oye en la noche. "¿Acaso el ángel de la muerte viene a recoger mi alma, Alucard?" pregunta una vos sin tiempo. "No, solo a recordarte quien eres" contesto. Dos risas se escuchan en la terraza, no hay nada que decir, después de todo.

Camino, ya no una sombra sino un cuerpo sólido, mis pasos resuenan en los pasillos, como el grito de aquel que desea recordarle al mundo que aun existe. Camino seguro, arrogante, despreocupado. En la noche no se oculta nada que yo pueda temer, yo lo se y ella lo sabe; lo único que aun me asusta es el rayo platinado del Sol. Pero por lo pronto dormiré, dormiré una vez más, ocultándome en mi tumba de la rubia cabellera del día.

---------------------------------

Ahora, dicho esto, solo me queda agradecer a aquellos que fueron tan amables de mandar sus comentarios.

Kreuzfahrer Madchen: Gracias! Sip, se que es un poco típica, pero espero poder desarrollar esto de una forma novedosa.

La Mascarada: Si, lo se, mi ortografía es patética, pero ya le pedi a alguien q me ayude. Espero q te guste, gracias por tus palabras de aliento.

Lucy Westenra: Gracias! Este si, El es Alucard, si tengo planeado algo, pero no se si lo llamarías romance, jejejejeje.


End file.
